The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having a reduced height above a circuit board to which the modular jack is mounted.
A modular jack, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,538 and 5,772,466, is commonly used in telecommunication systems and data networking equipment. The modular jack provides a means of communication between electronic equipment. When mounted within a note book computer or other compact electronic device, the modular jack is required to have a limited height above a circuit board to which the modular jack is mounted. Thus, the modular jack is manufactured to have a minimum thickness. However, a modular jack of a reduced thickness is not strong enough to accommodate conductive terminals in a housing thereof. A modular jack frequently engages and disengages with electrical plugs thereby further increasing the stress exerted on the housing of the modular jack. Hence, a durable modular jack having a reduced height above the circuit board is of considerable value.